I Want Stay By Your Side
by Zen Hikari
Summary: Atau... rasa sakit itu telah habis bersamaan dengan berhentinya gerimis senja.


**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Ooc, sho-ai, don't like don't read.**

**I Want Stay By Your Side**

_Aku ingin bicara, bukan hanya tentang kita. Tapi juga tentang serpih-serpih hatiku yang _

_berserakan di depan pintumu_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi hari ini diawali Ichigo dengan berkumpul bersama teman-temannya di taman Universitas Karakura. Rutinitas biasa sebelum menghadapi setumpuk materi dari dosen masing-masing ataupun tugas-tugas yang seolah tidak ada habisnya. Anggap saja ini sebagai bagian dari 'memanjakan diri' sejenak. Melepaskan segala penat yang terasa.

Namun ada satu hal yang berbeda. Seorang lagi belum bergabung bersama mereka. Padahal biasanya sosok itu selalu datang, tidak pernah melewatkan waktunya bersama Ichigo dan yang lainnya.

"Kenapa Renji belum datang, ya?" tanya Ikkaku seraya mengutak-atik ponselnya."Pesanku juga tidak dibalas. Dihubungi juga tidak bisa!"

"Mungkin mobilnya mogok." Ujar Keigo asal. Pemuda itu kemudian dengan seenaknya mengambil _Onigiri_ dari kotak bekal Rukia hingga mendapat _Death Glare_ gratis dari si pemilik_ Onigiri_.

"Atau kencan!" Yumichika menambahi.

Sontak semuanya tertawa mendengar kata-kata pemuda cantik itu. Setahu mereka Renji belum punya pacar, jadi hal itu rasanya mustahil. Kali ini Ikkaku memukul lengan Yumichika pelan, "mau kencan dengan siapa memangnya? Mobil?"

Tiba-tiba saja sosok yang sedari mereka bicarakan muncul dihadapan mereka, tapi tidak sendiri. Ada seorang gadis disampingnya. Cukup manis, apalagi ditambah dengan senyumnya yang terkesan malu-malu.

"Yo!"

"Dari mana saja kau, hah?" Kali ini Grimmjow yang mengomel. "Tapi yang lebih penting, siapa gadis itu?"

Renji hanya bisa tertawa hambar menghadapi tingkah teman-temannya tersebut. Sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, iapun menjawab, "Gomen, tadi aku ada urusan sebentar. Dan kenalkan, ini Hinamori Momo."

"Salam kenal." Sapa Momo dengan senyum yang membuat Keigo langsung mengambil tempat di samping gadis itu dan melancarkan aksi tebar pesona yang sayangnya gagal total.

Ikkaku mencibir, "kami tidak perduli siapa namanya. Yang mau kami tahu, ada hubungan apa dia denganmu?"

Renji meringis mendengar pertanyaan Ikkaku yang blak-blakan itu. Memang aneh, sih. Mengingat kejadian ini tergolong langka. Dimana seorang Abarai Renji menggandeng seorang gadis. Bukannya dia kurang populler atau apa, Cuma dia yang malas harus menghadapi gadis-gadis yang bertingkah brutal jika bertemu dengannya.

"Dia… Tunanganku."

"APA?"

"Aku tidak menyangka!"

"Hiks, Momo-chan! Padahal aku ingin mengajakmu kencan!"

Berbagai reaksi terdengar setelah Renji mengucapkan kalimatnya. Kami-sama, semua ini membuat wajahnya memerah.

Tanpa mereka sadari, ada seseorang yang dia-diam menyingkir dari kegembiraan itu. Berusaha menata hatinya yang mendadak menjadi kepingan hanya dengan satu kalimat,_' Dia… Tunanganku'_

**.**

**.**

"Kenapa tidak bilang sebelumnya?"

"Aku hanya ingin membuat kejutan, kok. Lagipula Momo selama ini tinggal di Tokyo, dia baru tiba di sini seminggu yang lalu."

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Eh?"

"Bagaimana bisa kau mengenalnya?"

"Oh. Mulai dari mana, ya? Kami sebenarnya teman sejak kecil. Lalu-"

Kalimat-kalimat yang Renji ucapkan dengan semangat seolah menguap di telinga Ichigo. Semuanya terasa kosong. Hampa. Rasa sakit itu seolah semakin menguat. Ichigo ingin tertawa dalam hati mengingat ia sekarang seperti anak gadis yang patah hati. Ah, bukannya dia memang patah hati? Malah lebih dari itu, hatinya hancur hingga seolah mati rasa. Tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Lain waktu, aku__ mencoba menadah air hujan dengan kedua tangan ini, mencoba merasakan resapan air yang dingin. Seperti katamu…_

Ichigo tahu, Renji suka hujan, tidak seperti dirinya yang sempat membenci hujan sebelum pemuda berambut merah itu mengajarkan padanya kalau hujan juga menyenangkan.

Dia masih bisa mengingat saat-saat dimana Renji menariknya dari koridor kampus hanya untuk bermain hujan. Waktu itu, rasanya Ichigo ingin menarik rambut merah Renji hingga rontok! Tapi keinginan itu hilang setelah Ichigo merasakan dinginnya hujan, juga ketenangan yang seketika terasa saat kulitnya dihantam gerimis.

Sekarang pun tetap sama, namun ada satu hal yang berbeda. Tidak ada pemuda yang bernama Renji disisinya. Hanya ada dirinya dan hujan.

.

.

.

_Kau bicara banya hal, hingga aku sulit untuk mengerti._

"Aku tidak mau kalian sampai tidak datang!" Renji melemparkan sebuah amplop di hadapan teman-temannya kemudian menghempaskan diri di bangku putih panjang yang menjadi tempat favorite mereka.

"Keigo yang pertama kali bertindak, dibukanya amplop itu dan membaca isinya. Seketika matanya melebar, "APA? PESTA PERTUNANGAN RENJI DAN MOMO?"

"Jangan berlebihan, Keigo!" satu jitakan mendarat mulus di dahi Keigo. Pelakukan tidak lain Mizuhiro tentu saja.

_Yare-yare_.

Renji terbahak melihat adegan 'mesra' antara Keigo dan Mizuhiro. Memang kedua orang itu seperti anjing dan kucing saja.

Pemuda itu kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada Ichigo yang mendadak pendiam. Padahal biasanya Ichigo akan memberikan komentar dan berakhir dengan adu mulut antara dirinya dan Ichigo.

"Kau pasti datang kan?"

"A-aku." Ichigo tergagap. Bagaimana ini? mana sanggup dia melihat Renji dengan Momo? Tapi kalau dia tidak datang, alasan apa yang harus dia susun?

"Ichigo?"

Memberanikan diri, Ichigo akhirnya menatang mata Renji yang kini menatapnya intens. Mungkin memang sebaiknya dia mulai belajar menerima semua.

"Tenang saja, Kepala Nanas. Aku pasti datang."

"Hn. _Yokatta_."

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Atau… rasa sakit itu telah habis bersamaan dengan berhentinya gerimis senja._

Semuanya tampak meriah. Ramai oleh suasana suka cita karena pesta pertunangan ini.

Atmosfer kebahagian meguar di setiap sudut ruangan yang didekorasi sedemian rupa.

Tapi Ichigo merasa berada di sunia yang asing. Dimana dirinya merasa sendirian.

Dia hanya tertawa untuk menutupi lukanya yang kembali terbuka sejak ia menjejakkan kaki di rumah ini.

Tidak ada yang tahu, bagaimana ia harus menahan diri ketika melihat senym bahaia Renji juga Momo ketika cincin pertungan telah tersemat di jari mereka. Ternyata tidak semudah ini

Tepat sebelum Ichigo memutuskan untuk plang, tiba-tiba Renji menariknya. Tidak ada pilihan bagi Ichigo selain mengikuti Renji. Mereka berhenti di dekat kolam renang. Sama-sama diam. Sesaat ada kecanggungan yang tersisip.

"Ichi, _Arigatou_."

Ichigo tidak mengerti, karena yang selanjutnya terasa adalah dekapan hangat milik Renji.

_Untuk apa?_

Lidah Ichigo seakan kelu untuk bicara. Tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain membalas pelukan ini.

_Mungkin ini lebih baik._

.

.

Pesta telah usai, dan Ichigo pun memilih untuk pulang. Berjalan kaki di malam yang dingin ditambah dengan tetesan hujan rupanya menjadi pilihan yang tepat disaat suasana hatinya tidak menentu seperti sekarang. Ichigo tidak perduli kalau besok dia demam karena ulahnya.

Mungkin ini salah satu cara utnuk menyamarkan rasa sakit sebelum membiarkannya hilang bersama gerimis.

**OWARI**

**AN: **saya kembali setelah hiatus beberapa saat ^^ Hm… saya mau minta maaf, RenIchi di fic ini tidak bisa bersatu! *headbang* sekali lagi _gomen, minna._ Tuntutan cerita, sih :D *ngeles Mode:ON!*

Masih mau RnR, _minna_?


End file.
